


Check Please Prompt Fills

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Check Please ficlets of various lengths, in response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack/Bitty - The Paint Goes Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bitty and Jack, "The paint's supposed to go where?"

When Jack starts dripping paint onto the plastic sheets protecting the carpet, it’s an accident. 

Bitty chuckles at him. “The paint is supposed to go on the _wall_ , Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack stands there, stares at Bitty for a moment, and then paints a stripe across one of Bitty’s cheeks. That is _not_ an accident.

Bitty jumps, slips a little, and somehow ends up lying on his back on the floor.

Bitty kicks out with one foot and misses Jack completely because he now has his hands covering his face, keeping him from being able to aim.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Jack asks, grinning. 

“Not on _me_!” Bitty shouts. He moves his hands just enough to look up at Jack. There’s a streak of sky blue paint across one cheek, and a few stray drops of it on his nose. He scrunches up his face and glares at Jack with all the rage he can muster. Which isn’t much. “The answer to spilling paint all over the floor is _not_  to start spilling it all over your boyfriend.”

Jack’s still grinning. “You’re the one who tried to get funny by telling me the paint goes on the _wall_.”

“It _does_  go on the wall!” 

Jack dips his brush into the paint can again. 

Bitty squeaks, tries to scramble out of range, and gets paint in his hair for his trouble.

Jack starts laughing so hard that he doesn’t realize Bitty is out for revenge until he feels the splash of paint going across his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


	2. No Ships - Ransom and Holster Have Bitty's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bitty getting saved from being bullied

Samwell is better than Georgia. Loads better. Bitty’s only been there a little while, but it fits better than Madison ever did. Oh, there are things he misses, like his kitchen and his mama and not having to wear three shirts just to keep from freezing to death, but it’s better.

The hockey team is good, despite his initial impressions. That first kegster had been fun. At least, Bitty _thinks_ it was fun. The parts he can remember. And if he doesn’t think about the hangover too long.

He likes being ‘Bitty.’ He was uncertain of the entire business of hockey nicknames at first, but it’s grown on him. He’s never been overly attached to ‘Eric’ and heaven forbid these boys ever find out his mother still calls him ‘Dicky.’ So it’s good. _Samwell_ is good. Bitty’s glad he made the decision to go here, and not somewhere closer to home.

That doesn’t mean it’s perfect.

Really, he thinks as someone runs into him, a little too hard and a little too centered for it to be an accident, he should have learned this lesson in high school. Walking around with his nose buried in his phone was a gold-lettered invitation for someone to sneak up on him. In high school, if he hadn’t been looking at his phone he could see them coming and outrun them, or duck into a crowd and weave his way through to escape. There were advantages to being small and athletic. After a while, nobody even bothered to try to bother him unless he was obviously distracted.

All of this is going through Bitty’s head as he goes to the pavement. He throws out his hands to catch himself, scrapes up the palms of his hands, and rolls onto his back. His phone goes skittering across the sidewalk, out of reach.

It’s late and dark outside, so Bitty can’t really make out any features of the guy who’d pushed him down. He appears to tower over Bitty, but he might not really. It may be a matter of perception from where Bitty is lying on the ground. Bitty has gotten used to thinking of himself as short, spending all his time with the hockey team, but he isn’t, really.

His thoughts feel funny. As though they’ve gone somewhere very far away from the rest of him, so he doesn’t have to think about the fact that he’s just been shoved to the ground, like he’s back in Madison, Georgia, in a public high school hallway, all over again.

The guy is laughing, Bitty realizes. At the sound of it, he draws three conclusions. One: jock. Two: frat boy. Three: drunk. Not Bitty’s favorite combination. Even the team makes him nervous sometimes, and he knows them. And they’d never push someone down in the middle of campus just because they felt like it.

But just when he’s trying to determine if he can get to his feet and make a break for his dorm - grab his phone on the way, maybe? He doesn’t want to leave it behind - two more, even larger figures appear and the laughter stops.

One talks. Ransom and Holster. Bitty pushes himself up to his elbows. He hadn’t hit his head when he fell, but his thoughts feel all jumbled up in his brain anyway. Maybe just the surprise of the fall had gotten to him.

Ransom and Holster are shouting, and are right up in the guy’s face. Bitty isn’t really listening to what they’re saying. He’s wondering where they came from. At this time of night, the only reasonable place for them to have been coming from to have crossed paths with him is the library, but Bitty had just come from there himself, and he would have known if the d-men were there. They were hard to miss.

He blinks, and he thinks it’s only for a second, but when he opens his eyes the guy is gone, and Holster is offering a hand to Bitty so he can pull himself up.

Bitty takes it, and the touch seems to slam the world back into focus, like human contact was all his brain needed to determine that it was all right after all.

“You okay, Bits?” Ransom asks. Holster is now glaring in what Bitty assumes is the direction the guy had ran off in.

Bitty nods. “I’m fine. Thanks, you two.”

Ransom slaps him on the back with the full force of his hockey player strength and Bitty coughs a little, trying to get his breath back. “Anytime, bro. First rule of Samwell Men’s Hockey - We got your back, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for prompts over on [my tumblr.](http://hollowistheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
